


Flooge

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [49]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flooge, Gen, Just Flooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Jackie finds a bucket of Flooge (tm) on the doorstep.





	Flooge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been awhile! School is really making my schedule busy- one of these weeks I might need to take a liiiitle bit of a hiatus to give myself some time to bulk up my cue, but for now, I hope you enjoy the Flooge! I literally wrote this 20 minutes after the video posted lol. 
> 
> Speaking of which, I highly recommend watching it if you haven't already:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIFP6bPsGkg

There was a long series of knocks on the door. It got so annoying he went to go see who it was.

When Jackie opened the door, a large purple bucket sat on the doorstep, nobody to be found.

FLOOGE was painted onto the side of the can in orange paint, and it looked pretty cool, if weird.

A CD case sat neatly on the top. 

He blinked at it for a minute before shrugging and picking it up. 

Jeeze, that thing was heavy. 

He managed to get it inside and on the counter before looking at the CD case.

Who used CDs anymore?

—————

He booted up his computer and put in the disk. 

[IIIIIIIIIIIIIII’M BAAAAACKKK!!!!!]

He stared at the screen, gobsmacked.

[I’ve been using Flooge for years, and quite frankly, it’s a product-]

He burst out laughing. 

This was brilliant-

The ad continued to play in the background as he peeled open the container.

A big bucket of paste, eh?

He stuck his hand in it. 

Felt like slime. 

He grabbed a handful and pulled it out. 

Oh that stuff stuck everywhere this was great-

“What on earth are you doing?”

He looked up from his bucket. “Henrik! Look what I found!” He gestured with his hand and they both watched some splat on the floor. “My bad.”

“What is it?”

“Glue!”

“What?!”

He immediately grabbed a wet washcloth and started scrubbing at the superhero’s hand. 

Jackie blinked at his wrist, which was held in a death grip. 

“Wha-?”

“How many times have we told you lot not to stick your hands in strange substances?”

”Uhhhhhh.... none?”

“Well it should have gone without saying.”

“But feeeeeel it! It’s so cool!”

Without warning he promptly dumped a handful of the stuff onto the doctor’s fingers.

There was a beat of silence. 

Then his hand squished it and all anger evaporated for pure scientific curiosity.

“Oooh... this feels like slime.”

“Exactly! Cool, right?!”

_ Twenty minutes of transfixed playing later... _

“Smells pretty strong after awhile, huh?”

“Oh, I can fix that.”

Henrik dumped a splash of... something purple into it from his coat and started to mix. 

The overly chemical smell started to evaporate, replaced by lavender. 

Nice.

“What’re you guys doing?”

“Playing with Flooge.”

“Uhhhh.... bless you?”

He pointed at the bucket. “It’s slime. I think it was supposed to be glue, but... here!”

Bim received a handful to the face.

It slowly dripped to the floor. 

“Why did you do that.”

“Just squish it!”

He pulled it off of the ground and squished it in his fingers. His eyes went wide.

“Ooh.”

The three of them played with the Flooge until one of them thought to ask the more obvious question. 

“Hey, where’d you get this?”

“Found it on the doorstep. Dunno who put it there.”

Bim looked at the ad, which had stopped, but was frozen on a random frame. 

“Hey, that looks like one of the PJs. Maybe there’s a new one?”

“We could always ask Dark. He didn’t say anything at the meeting yesterday, but he could have just forgot.”

“Good idea.” Jackie and Bim both poked their heads out of the kitchen and yelled at the top of their lungs. 

“HEY DARK!”

Dark appeared on the landing in his usual series of fractals.

|What is it this time?|

“Did you see a new PJ ego by any chance?”

“Kinda curious.”

Dark looked at then for a minute before closing his eyes and thinking to himself for a moment. Eventually they opened.

|Yes, the Salesman. I shall have to meet him later. Why- Bim, why do you have goo all over your face?|

“Jackie threw it at me.”

|I- you know what, have fun. This is out of my paygrade. Just clean it up.| He disappeared in a spiral of mirrored fractals.

Neither of them thought they had ever seen Dark retreat from a discussion so fast. Anti would be proud.

“...Wanna have a Flooge fight?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Flooge shenanigans!   
As always, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any ideas below! I have some character development and Author angst on the way, but other than that I'm aiming to make as many of these little fun snippets as possible.   
I hope you liked it, and see you next time! Have a lovely day!


End file.
